Songfics
by CC the Bug
Summary: A bunch or random song-fics including The Way I Loved You, Daughters, and more!
1. The Way I Loved You

**The Way I Loved You**

**A/N I know this has been done a thousand times, but I want to try it out and it WILL be different. This is set five years after TDA, and Courtney is a long-term girlfriend to a lawyer. My first song-fic, hope you like it.**

****

I looked at the picture I was holding. It was me and Josh before our first date.

_He is sensible, and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

I could see the fake smile forced onto my face. My mom had set up the date after I had broken up with Duncan, thinking I'd be happier with the sandy-haired boy.

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

It was the perfect date, a dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town. He had treated me well, and I had a great time.

_He opens up his door and I get in his car_

_And he says, you look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

I pick another picture, but of me and Duncan. He was an awful boyfriend. But…

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane_

… He had always loved me, and I loved him.

_And that's the way I loved you_

I was so confused; I didn't know what to do. My parents were pressuring me to break up with him, telling me he was holding me back.

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

But we were in love. Yes we fought, but that wasn't important.

_He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

Josh was a great boyfriend and all, my parents loved him, but he was… boring. Not the rollercoaster I had shared with Duncan.

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you_

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

_  
_I never loved Josh. Ever had, never will. I always faked I had.

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all_

Duncan was so confusing. We fought, but it was always over what we should watch on TV, or where we had lunch.

_And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now_

I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you

I had broken his heart, and mine too, but I had no choice. That was the biggest mistake of my life. 'Maybe I could get him back…' I thought as my phone started to ring.__

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much

"Hello?"I said.

"Courtney? I have some news…" I heard Bridgette choke out.

"WHAT?" I demanded.

"Duncan has…

_And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

Bridgette mumbled a few words, but I couldn't hear.

"What?"

"He's committed suicide." She finally said.

I hung up. I was too late. I'd broken his heart and had waited too long to win him back. Now I could never be with him. Tears stung my eyes. "That's the I loved him…"

**A/N Didn't expect that, huh? I told ya it'd be different. Now, I'm sorry I haven't updated New Girl in Town or A World Apart, but I'm stuck. If you have an idea, PM me. DO NOT REVIEW IT! Now, click the little green button riiiiight there. Go on, don't be scared. See ya!**


	2. Daughters

**Daughters**

**A/N: I love this song so much, I've been hearing it all my life but never knew who sang it or what it was called before last year. Now, John Mayer (yes, I'm not kidding) is like my FAVORITE ARTIST EVER! The lyrics really speak you. I decided to make this GxT because I felt they would fit. Hope you like it! 3**

**WARNING: I use a lot of …'s**

**Trent POV**

I looked out to the crowd one last time before plucking the strings on my guitar.

_I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world_

This song instantly reminded me of Gwen…

_But she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls are continually changed_

She was so mysterious, I never understood…

_And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

I finally realized it was her dad. Her dad never cared. He hurt her.

_Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

Her mom just let him… She never cared either…__

Oh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now I'm left  
Cleaning up the mess he made

Her dad simply left her after he was done. He left her _pregnant_.__

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Why couldn't he realize that she was like him? It cost her everything.__

Boys, you can break  
You'll find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without the warmth from  
A woman's good, good heart

He never knew that she was kept him human… Now he's just an animal…__

On behalf of every man  
Looking out for every girl  
You are the guide and the weight of her world

I'm the one taking care of Gwen. I'm gunna make this work, I have to.__

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

I saw Gwen enter with her six-month pregnant belly… and smile to me…

**A/N This song is so gorgeous, you have to listen to it! And I have an announcement… I'll finish all my stories… then retire from Fan Fics… I'm really sorry, but I can't make them my own…**


	3. Complicated

**Song-fic**

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back. I'm really sorry, but you won't hear from SWMA, TDII, or NGIT for a while. Reason I'm doing song-fics is every time I hear a song, I get another idea. This song, Complicate by Carolyn Dawn Johnson, perfectly describes Duncan and Courtney. I highly recommend it.**

**WARNING: I have testing coming up, so I have to use fancy words. I hardly understand it. LOL!**

**Courtney POV**

_I'm so scared that the way that I feel,  
Is written all over my face._

I tapped my pencil against my notebook, desperately wanting the bell to ring. If Duncan was late, he'd be sent to the office and I wouldn't have to stand him for a period.

_  
When you walk into the room,  
I wanna find a hiding place._

To my dismay, he sat down next to me and winked.

He gave me his usual greeting for me. "Hey princess."

I ducked and made my bangs fall in my face so he couldn't see my eyes. I pretended to be concentrated on writing down the vocabulary words on the board.

Duncan brushed my hair out my face. "Why do you do that?"

I didn't answer.

_  
We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.  
But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just makes me come unglued._

When we were kids, we were inseparable.

_Now, he's changed. I mean, look at him! He's gorgeous!_

Wait! What am I talking about? I hate him!

_No you don't!_

I rubbed my temples to try to get the voice out of my head.

_  
Such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth.  
Is it fact or fiction,  
Oh the way I feel for you._

Ugh, do I like him or not?

When I heard the bell ring, I dashed from my seat and got about halfway down the hallway before _he _started to come after me.__

So complicated, I'm so frustrated.  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know.  
But then again, I don't. It's so complicated.

He suddenly jumped in front of me and I pushed him onto the floor and left, ignoring what he was yelling at me. My heart begged me to look back, but my body wouldn't let me.__

Oh...just when I think I'm under control.  
I think I finally got a grip.  
Another friend tells me that,  
My name is always on your lips.

"Ugh, Duncan is so annoying!" I screech to Bridgette.

She rolled her eyes. "You always talk about him. Do you think you like him?"

"What? No way!"

_  
They say I'm more than just a friend,  
they say I must be blind._

"You're not seeing it. You like him, and he likes you!" Gwen butted in.

_  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me  
from the corner of your eye._

I saw Duncan trail behind us and he gave me a hurt glance.

_  
Oh, It's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess.  
But think of what I'd be losing,  
if your answer wasn't yes._

This would be so much easier if he just did something rather than annoy me.__

So complicated I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel.  
Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't, It's so complicated.

I had mixed emotions when I looked back at him. He was pushing through the crowds to reach me. I took a step away but then stopped and turned.__

Oh, I hate it. 'Cuz I've waited.  
So long for someone like you  
Oh, what do I do?  
Oh should I say it.  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
I want you to know, but then again I don't.

He caught up. "Courtney-"

"I like you!" I blurted out.

He smiled. "Then why don't you go out with me?"

_  
It's so complicated...  
It's so complicated...  
It's so complicated.  
Ohh..._

**A/N So… how was it? Did ya like it? First time I didn't make Duncan commit suicide! This is a song of my childhood. I just need the other hundreds of songs on here and then I will have stories to all my favorite songs. Now review! WOO!**

**P.S: I have a new favorite artist: STYX! **


End file.
